The heart is sometimes incapable of providing sufficient pumping capacity to meet the needs of the body. The effects of this inadequacy can be alleviated by providing a mechanical pump referred to as a mechanical circulatory support device (“MCSD”). An MCSD can be implanted to supplement the pumping action of the heart, most commonly for an extended period of time such as several years.
An MCSD is most commonly connected to the left ventricle. In this arrangement, an inlet end of the pump, or an inlet cannula connected to the inlet end of the pump, is implanted in the wall of the ventricle, such as at the apex of the ventricle. An outlet cannula is connected between the outlet end of the pump and an artery such as the aorta. MCSDs which are connected to a ventricle commonly are referred to as ventricular assist devices or “VADs.” During operation, the MCSD assists the heart to pump blood from the left ventricle to the aorta.
MCSDs are typically connected to the heart through the use of a mounting element such as a mounting ring. In use of such a mounting ring, the mounting ring is secured to the outside of the heart by suturing or other fastening techniques. A separate surgical tool is used to core a hole in the heart within the ring. An inlet cannula or other inlet element of the MCSD may then be inserted through the hole into the heart. The mounting ring may then be tightened to secure the MCSD to the ring and thus secure the MCSD to the heart.
In some instances, the heart wall, thrombus disposed on the heart wall, or other tissues or deposits may be drawn into the inlet element. Tissues or deposits drawn into the inlet element may block the flow of blood into the inlet element and may cause other complications.